


Eccentric

by AniseTokunaga



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Scene AU, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, idk quartet night homies gang gang, kind of anyways idk, maybe multishipping??, quartet night centric, ranmaru lowkey homeless, ranmaru trying to open up, reiji is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseTokunaga/pseuds/AniseTokunaga
Summary: "With nowhere to call home for what has to be years, he's been touring the country picking up gigs with bands that need a bass player while opening solo for others. It suits him; not getting attached, just wandering and experiencing place to place. Really, all he wants is to be fed and to play bass and sing, and if he's getting that there's nothing to complain about.That is, until a wannabe comedic scene-core twink entered the picture and decided to put pulses in his flat-lining life."
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. One of THOSE Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i am currently working on the second chapter to this so i said, fuck it, i'm gonna go ahead and post the first one. i've been kind of making a scene au for utapri over the past several months, and this is a marriage between scene au and band au, lmao. i do make art and post about the headcannons n stuff used for this au over on my instagram, nanikore.kitakore or kurosakiorchid. i already a have a lot of this planned out, unlike my ideas for other fics so HOPEFULLY that means that i'll actually update. this is mostly going to be reiran centric and quartet night focus. i hope you like it! lots more to come in the future, and tags will be updated accordingly.

"Another day, another city" is still "same set, same bullshit" to Ranmaru. With nowhere to call home for what has to be years, he's been touring the country picking up gigs with bands that need a bass player while opening solo for others. It suits him; not getting attached, just wandering and experiencing place to place. Really, all he wants is to be fed and to play bass and sing, and if he's getting that there's nothing to complain about.

As far as emo band backstories go, he's probably experienced it all. Father died, mother couldn't do shit to take care of him so he chose music so he could support himself and not be a burden. He left at an early age to start a band as a teenager that ended up falling out too soon. Homeless at 17, he did what he had to for food and shelter every night. Even with money saved at 21 now and eating and sleeping comfortably at night, he was just as stingy as ever; for good reason though, one would reckon. Penny pinching on everything but certain clothes and music equipment, and refusal to join any band that's not serious, Ranmaru had a reputation in his field. Rough around the edges but determined, lone-wolf "Black Orchid" had it going alright by his standards.

That is, until a wannabe comedic scene-core twink entered the picture and decided to put pulses in his flat-lining life. 

* * *

After his show, behind the venue in dim light, Ranmaru lights a cigarette and puffs, taking in the sights and the sounds. It was just on the cusp of fall, a perfect amount of chill that felt great on post-performance skin. A little ways away he hears faint chatter and clanging of the stage crew packing away equipment into trailers. He breathes deeply and lets out a sigh of relief. He isn't booked for any more gigs so he has time to hang around town for a bit; a deserved rest before his 22th birthday, he supposes.

As he begins to contemplate his age and the passing of time, he hears a scuttle of footsteps approach him from around the corner of the building. The person walks just around the corner, definitely not paying anyone any mind as they push themselves up against the brick, slump back, and stare into the distance. Ranmaru isn't really one to say anything, but he can't help but look at this person. 

They look… eccentric, to put it lightly. Auburn hair shoulder length and teased, adorned by green and pink streaks. Ranmaru has a hard time telling if they are a boy or a girl, to be honest. The black shirt this person wears rides up over their hip bones, showing something a bit more masculine compared to the soft features of their face. Most importantly and jarringly, though, they look tired and stressed despite their eccentric outfit. Their light hazel eyes seem so exhausted, and their arms, not covered by anything substantial, curl around themselves as if cold.

Ranmaru sighs softly, and clears his throat to jog this person's attention. Immediately, the kid snaps his head in his direction. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. There's usually no one else back here," a more masculine voice stumbles out from their lips. Ranmaru just hums and takes another puff. He notices this kid looking at him closely, though.

"Ah, hey, wait. You're the one that opened tonight. What was it… 'Black Orchid'? You were really amazing. I came in later so I thought you were one of the main acts." The kid gives him a weak smile, still obviously tired.

"Thanks," Ranmaru says, not sure what else to do with the compliment. Sure, he's gained some fans over the years, but nothing major, and honestly talking to others wasn't really his thing. He tries to think of something else to say, but the kid speaks up before him.

"Anyways, sorry for bothering you while you're trying to relax. I'm sure you've got too many people doing that to you anyways." The kid hoists themselves up from their slumped position. "Keep up the good work."

They turn to leave, but something about it irks Ranmaru for a reason he can't even place. Maybe it's just how tired this kid looks or maybe he's getting softer; he doesn't know. But he speaks up before his mind can even process it.

"Hey. Wait."

The kid turns toward Ranmaru, looking a bit bewildered. Having not thought this far ahead and with no words ready, Ranmaru does the only other thing he can think of: he flips open his box of cigarettes.

"...Do you want one?"

The kid's shocked look is frozen on his face as they realize what the offer is. It turns into this soft, tired grin that makes Ranmaru wonder if he's really alright. 

"Yeah, I would actually. Thanks."

So there they are, Ranmaru and a complete stranger that he somehow felt compelled to help, sitting in silence on a chilly night. He is probably the worst person for this but fuck, he's already started it so he's gotta follow through.

"What's your name?" Ranmaru glances down at the kid, who is sitting on the ground beside him, breathing in the smoke slowly.

"Reiji. 'Rei-chan' to some, I suppose" he laughs, head tilted back against the wall.

"Dunno about 'Rei-chan'. I'll just call you Reiji for now," Ranmaru drops his cigarette butt to the ground and crushes it with his heel. 

"That's fine by me, but maybe Mr. Orchid would like to tell me his real name too? Maybe?" Reiji looks up at Ranmaru through his eyelashes, putting on a cheeky look. Ranmaru snorts.

"If you really gotta know, kid… It's Ranmaru."

"Calling me 'kid', huh… Well, Ran-ran it is!" Reiji laughs, seemingly pleased with himself. Ranmaru chokes.

"What in the…" He's never had anyone give him a nickname, much less act so buddy-buddy with him within 10 minutes of meeting. He's not sure how to feel about it. "Never had a nickname in all my years and now I've got one from a stranger."

"There's a first for everything," Reiji says behind a smile, and takes another drag from his cigarette. "Even mysterious characters like you need a cute nickname every once in a while." 

"Mysterious…" Ranmaru muses. "I'm pretty straightforward. You on the other hand…" Ranmaru crouches next to Reiji, surprising him. "You're a bit more mysterious than me, I think. Comin' outta nowhere, lookin' stressed as hell."

There's a long pause, and Reiji stares back at Ranmaru with wide eyes. 

"Listen, I'm not good with words. But you look like you need help or need… something. So, if you need something…" Ranmaru shrugs and looks away, a bit embarrassed from being open and being stared at so intensely. "...Let me know."

Silence.

And then Reiji is laughing. Ranmaru turns back to him abruptly at the sound, offended and a bit angry, but he notices tears breaking through Reiji's closed eyes and he keeps his mouth shut. It's jarring, seeing this kid laugh like he just told the funniest joke, all while sobbing between breaths. His shoulders shake as he holds himself; Ranmaru doesn't know what to do. He just stays quiet, perplexed, and watches Reiji, this stranger he met not even an hour ago, cry like they've known each other all along. 

It feels like forever for Ranmaru, and he guesses even more so for Reiji. As Reiji's laugh sobs quiet down a bit, Ranmaru fishes around in his jacket pocket and holds out a handkerchief. It's slightly sweaty, but it's better than nothing, he supposes.

Reiji puts down his cigarette, almost burnt away, and takes the cloth with trembling hands. "T...thanks. Haha! Sorry about that." He tries to play it off, dabbing at his eyes. "Just. Haha. You're really nice for a stranger, y'know?" 

Ranmaru still doesn't know what to do. He just shrugs his shoulders. "We all go through shit. I can respect the struggle to stay strong. Sometimes you just gotta… I don't know. Cry. Or whatever feels right." 

"Well, I'm glad it was you," Reiji says between sniffles that sound so pathetic to Ranmaru. "Someone else…would have already told me about the mascara that's probably running down my face." 

"If crying doesn't happen that often, there's no need to think about waterproof makeup and shit," Ranmaru says, then pauses. "Actually, I get sweaty as fuck after a set. Waterproof eyeliner is a life saver."

Reiji laughs, still wiping away tears. "I should be taking advice from you after all. Your eyeliner is flawless, Ran-ran!" 

Ranmaru exhales a bit of a chuckle, but they both fall into silence. It's now that Ranmaru notices how quiet it is; the crew must be done and gone. He luckily has his stuff packed away in his car, but he's still a bit worried about the time. 

"Hey," Reiji speaks up. "Do you have to leave? I'm sorry."

Ranmaru shakes his head. "Nah. I'm actually gonna be in this town for a bit. No more gigs at the moment… More worried about you in that regard, actually. It's cold as hell and probably midnight and you're practically wearing a crop top." He points it out as if he hadn't already seen Reiji try to cover his arms. 

"'s fine. I don't really want to go home at the moment. It's… complicated." Reiji wears another weak smile and it's a bit annoying, if Ranmaru's honest. This dude is trying so hard to smile during a mental episode and it's frustrating. "I don't live far from here anyways, maybe ten minutes. So I'll just walk once I start to feel too cold." 

Ranmaru groans and rolls his eyes. "You're kidding me, right? I'd rather you come with me and cry or whatever you gotta do than to leave you behind a bar venue at midnight past close. That'd be fucked up." Ranmaru stands up and holds his hand out. "C'mon. Unless you really are a kid and you need me to bring you to your parents instead."

Reiji hiccups behind his tears, still trying to smile. "Ran-ran, I'm 25. I'm not a kid, even if I'm crying like one…" He grabs Ranmaru's hand anyways and pulls himself up. Ranmaru turns away from him and grunts, and starts walking away. Reiji follows behind, a bit clumsily as he tries to stop his tears from blocking his vision. When they reach Ranmaru's car, he ushers Reiji into the passenger seat and quickly hops in to start the car, cranking up the heat. 

As Reiji quietly buckles himself in and basks in the heat from the vent and underneath him in the seat, he watches Ranmaru take out his phone and tap away at it. "You want some food or something? I'm really hungry, haven't eaten since 6," Ranmaru mumbles, not looking up from scrolling on his phone. 

Reiji hums. "I mean, it doesn't sound bad. I feel bad though, making a stranger go and take me to get food."

Ranmaru narrows his eyes at him. "Seriously? You're already in a car with a complete stranger, presumably to come hang out with me because you don't want to go home. If you feel guilty, it should be about worrying whether or not I could be… I don't know, a psycho killer or something."

"You don't seem the type. My intuition is pretty good."

"I don't believe that. I think you're just incredibly lucky," Ranmaru scoffs. "Anyways. I'm getting food and you can eat some, so there, dipshit." His words don't really have any bite; it's somewhat exciting for Ranmaru to have someone to talk to, whether he wants to admit that or not.

Reiji notices, not that Ranmaru is paying attention. "Wow, so nice to me Ran-ran! A gentleman, really," he teases, a hand raised up to his forehead dramatically. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Damn right." Ranmaru laughs while backing out of his parking spot. 

* * *

They finally arrive at the hotel about an hour later with takeout from a late night Chinese joint not far from the venue. Reiji carries all the food bags while Ranmaru lugs his suitcase out of the car and fusses with his check-in papers. Reiji notes that he brings his bass in with him, case slung over his shoulder. Ranmaru prefers lower floors; easier for him to bring shit in, he says to Reiji, so he's a bit annoyed that he's a bit higher up this time. 

"The view is always fun and relaxing if you're higher up though," Reiji says, pressing the elevator button with his elbow. 

"I don't really pay attention to that too much anymore, I guess. Plus, if you're at a cheaper hotel, playing or singing anything on a higher floor is just a wish for a noise complaint." Ranmaru presses the 6th floor and jams the 'close door' button a few times for good measure. 

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. Can't really practice drums or percussion in a hotel really, unless you really wanna bring out a pad kit or something, so I don't think about that stuff," Reiji muses, staring up at the mirror on the ceiling. He peers at Ranmaru in this light; one of his eyes is pink, he notices. Probably a contact.

Ranmaru also looks up at the reflections. "Ah, so you play drums?"

"Yup! I sing too, kinda."

"You seem more like a frontman kind of guy to me."

"I've been told that! Percussion is my favorite though. It's equally as loud, perhaps," Reiji grins a bit proudly. 

"Yeah. I can see that too, I guess," Ranmaru snorts. The elevator finally dings on arrival to the sixth floor, and they quiet their conversation to find the room. 624, Ranmaru finds, is one of the last ones in the hall on this side. They fiddle with the keycard and finally, finally, they're in a comfortable room with food. Ranmaru visibly relaxes, shoving his suitcase in the closet and flops himself and his bass down on one of the queen beds. Reiji walks up behind him and sets the food on the desk, starting to take everything out of the bags. 

"Better eat before it gets any colder," Reiji jests, poking at Ranmaru who is lying comfortably on the bed. Ranmaru groans and sits up, stretching lazily. Reiji finds it a bit amusing, like a cat slowly becoming used to companionship. Silence fills the room again as the two eat their food, and Ranmaru takes a moment before glancing back at Reiji, who is taking off his bracelets. He sits back against the office chair and sighs, and Ranmaru can see even more clearly how tired he looks in better lighting. 

"You wanna take a shower?" Ranmaru says after swallowing a rather large bite of chicken. Reiji starts laughing. "Is that a polite way of saying I stink?" Reiji puts his food back down on the desk and turns to give Ranmaru a mock angry pout.

"That's not what I meant, idiot."

"Well, regardless, I don't have any other clothes to change into… You think this hotel has packaged pajamas?"

"Maybe. Check the closet." Ranmaru finishes off the last of his meal. "I mean. You can wear one of my shirts or whatever if you have to. I have a lot of new ones from tours 'n shit." He gets up and throws his container into the plastic bag, chucking it all into the trash can. 

"Ran-ran really wants me to stay," Reiji says teasingly. 

"You're not saying no to anything I say, so that's really on you," Ranmaru coughs, face flushing slightly. Reiji finds it cute. Ranmaru walks over to the closet, making a big deal of not looking at Reiji as he digs through his suitcase. He throws a large black t-shirt at Reiji's face, and he yelps from the impact. "Go take a shower and wash your face so you can sleep. You look like a zombie."

"So, so nice to me."

"Shut up."

* * *

Reiji's wearing Ranmaru's shirt, one that's several sizes too big for him, cuddled up in the bed furthest from the window. He doesn't have any pajama pants or anything, so it's just his boxers that were thankfully newly washed anyways. Ranmaru finally gets out of the shower and notably doesn't have his pink contact in anymore. It's a bit jarring for Reiji to see this man, a stranger who was up on stage earlier in the night, now dressed down, hair unspiked with no makeup on whatsoever. 

Damn if he isn't attractive, though. 

Reiji slinks down behind the covers and gives Ranmaru puppy eyes. The man just stares back at him.

"What."

"Do you perhaps have an android charger I can use, Ran-ran?" 

Ranmaru just grunts and walks back to the closet, rummaging again before throwing a charger at Reiji's feet. Reiji grins. "My hero! Thank you, Ran-ran."

The choked noise that comes from the back of Ranmaru's throat makes Reiji laugh. "You're a clown, you know that? I'm just trying to help out…" Ranmaru dives onto the bed for the second time that night, this time burying his face into a pillow. 

"I know," Reiji reassures, smiling into his own pillow as he reaches down to plug in the charger under the bedside table. "And I appreciate it. Teasing Ran-ran is just fun. It makes me feel like I'm learning more about you."

Ranmaru flips over to look at Reiji. "It's going surprisingly well for someone I've only met about four hours ago." 

Reiji hums as he plugs the charger into his phone; it rumbles as it starts up. Ranmaru discreetly tries to peer over, wondering why his phone might be dead but doesn't press into it. "I've been told I'm pretty sociable! Or maybe… Me and Ran-ran are actually compatible?" Reiji winks and it earns him yet another snort.

"If you can call sobbing your eyes out something 'sociable' or 'compatible', sure," Ranmaru yawns, stretching his arms underneath his pillow. He's still turned toward Reiji, so he notices when the kid jumps, startled. His phone is vibrating and it goes non-stop for what feels like a full minute.

"Yeah, I have to ask. Is everything… okay? Your phone sounds like vibrator." He's a bit concerned, actually.

Reiji just slowly lowers his head. "Well… I guess maybe not. I didn't think anyone would care if I disappeared today, but ah. I was wrong after all." He's smiling, but Ranmaru can see the shine of tears glimmering under the bedside lamp. When the vibrating stops, he takes a moment to type something and sets his phone down on the desk. He doesn't look back up.

Ranmaru doesn't really want to push anything, but he's here for comfort, so it seems, so he tries. "...Y' wanna talk about it?"

Reiji shifts from his laying position to curl up and hug his legs, hiding his face. "Hmm."

"We don't gotta. It's your call. I'll stay quiet unless ya want me to." Ranmaru kicks himself under the covers nonchalantly, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. May as well relax. Patience.

"...I've not told many people about this. I don't know why I want to tell you… Maybe because you're practically a stranger." Reiji looks at Ranmaru, and follows his gaze to the ceiling.

"That can be easier. No strings attached."

"Yeah. Something like that." Reiji slowly unfolds himself and lays flat, a similar parallel to Ranmaru's position. "Well…"

Patience.

"Today is the anniversary of the day my old friend went into a coma."

Ranmaru stiffens. It wasn't what he was expecting, but then again, what was he expecting?

"Maybe it might not sound real. You might not believe me… but you're a stranger, so you can do what you want with this… information. We used to… have a band. Me and my friend. I wasn't there for him the day that he… tried to. You know. Die."

Ranmaru can hear Reiji swallow hard. After a few deep breaths, he continues.

"Comatose. No one was sure if he'd make it. So what his parents did was really… experimental."

Ranmaru finally turns to look at Reiji, who is still staring up at the ceiling wistfully. 

"So he's alive. Kind of. He's like… a robot, to put it bluntly. And his consciousness doesn't have his memories anymore. He's basically a different guy… and we're friends now."

Reiji turns to Ranmaru who has a blank look on his face. Reiji laughs behind sad eyes, as though he expected it. "Sounds fake, right? Not really anything you can tell anyone and have them believe you."

"...I mean. Yeah. That's. Wow." Ranmaru takes a moment to process this information. "That is… hard to believe I guess. So…" His brow furrows. "Is he aware of his… origins?" Ranmaru gestures vaguely.

"Yeah, he knows. It makes him…a bit sad I guess. That was him texting me. He knows I get a bit, well. Depressed on this day." Reiji sits back up. "But, I guess that's not really what made me upset. I've come to accept that my old friend… is gone, but my new friend… is also my friend. But, today, of all days…"

Reiji lets out another pathetic laugh sob. "Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to start a band. And I want to. I do, but I…"

Reiji buries his face in his hand and just…cries. It's painful for Ranmaru to hear and see, and he sits up and very gently gets up from bed. Reiji looks up with a wet face, alarmed, but Ranmaru just walks to the desk and grabs the box of tissues provided. With a bit of space, he places the tissue box between him and Reiji and sits at the foot of the bed. The gesture seems to overwhelm Reiji again and he grabs a fistful of tissues when he starts to sob again.

Patience. 

Ranmaru lets himself relax a bit more. He feels sympathetic, something he'd probably never feel around a normal stranger. But this kid crawled into his space tonight and talked to him like a friend that he hasn't had in years. So, he allows himself, just this once (he mentally says) that he'll open up, too. Lay it bare for this guy, who's having it rough, laying out feelings he's only ever expressed through music. It becomes aware to him that maybe he's needed this just as much.

"I can't pretend to know what that situation is like. I don't know. But I do know…" He looks down at his own hands. "I know what it's like to lose a band. To lose a bond. And that's not something you can start so easily."

"So cry if you have to. Some people smoke, some people drink, some people get regular jobs and live regular lives and pretend that it never happened in the first place. But, I think, even if it takes a while, if… you're really wanting to do something, you gotta reach out and take it. Maybe your friend wants to reach out and experience that." 

Ranmaru feels like it's hard to breathe, but he continues letting his thoughts run. His hands shake.

"I was homeless for a while. Still don't have a real place to go after my band broke up. Everything I've tried… nothing seems to click. But I don't want to pretend that it didn't happen. I want to try again. Even if it hurts remembering, because this music is what I have. I don't know shit about you or your friend, but if you both have this passion, I don't think it's worth pushing that down. Living life as it comes… I don't think it's a bad way of living. So…"

"Do what you feel is right, even if it takes a while. And if you have a strong bond, don't break it."

It's silent for a bit. 

Ranmaru feels incredibly nervous. He's barely spoken words so sappy, so emotional in all his life, in front of a stranger, like this. Laid bare without music or melodies. He's afraid, a type of scary anxiety that he's never felt before. Would this advice even be helpful? Is he trying to make it seem worse for himself? It turns in his stomach, making him want to puke.

A hand gently lands on top of his forearm.

"Hey."

Ranmaru reluctantly looks up. Reiji, face still wet, smiles brightly at him in dim light. It seems warmer than any of the other forced, playful smiles he's received tonight. His head feels swimmy.

"I appreciate your words. A lot. I…want to try again, too." Reiji closes his eyes. He looks calm now; exhausted from tears, but calm.

"It's a bit embarrassing, I know. But I really… really appreciate it. Encouragement can be hard to come by, y'know? Maybe it's because I feel like I'm getting old, I feel like I need to rush to figure out what I want… I wish I thought more like you."

Reiji strokes Ranmaru's arm. It tickles a little bit, if he's honest. Reiji seems to be the touchy type.

"You're not old until you're incapable of work, put it that way. Life is  _ short _ but not short enough not to  _ sell _ yourself short." Ranmaru watches a finger trace his skin. It's an oddly familiar feeling, something nostalgic, like something his mother would do to help him sleep long ago. 

"...Sounds like you need to take your own advice too," Reiji bites back after a pause, mouth stretching to a grin.

"What d'ya mean by that?" Ranmaru squints.

"If you want to find some work again… Why not stay here a bit?" Reiji's grin is mischievous and for some reason it sends Ranmaru's stomach into flip flops.

"Say it more plainly if you're implying something, idiot." 

"...Wanna be the bass player for me and my friend's band?" 

Ranmaru's eyes fly open. "You know, I said you can take your time with a decision like that. You don't need to rush into it."

"But I'm not," Reiji laughs, a real laugh, and squeezes Ranmaru's arm. "I'm actually following your advice. This is something I want to do… I'm scared, but I want to do this. And maybe I can get even farther than last time...and… Maybe." 

"Maybe?"

"Maybe… I think it would be beneficial to you, too. I think."

Ranmaru scoffs, but it splits into a smile that he can't seem to control. "What, so you're just trying to figure me out, then? Think you're reading me pretty well?"

"I told you, my intuition is pretty spot on. We're both lonely and at crossroads, Ran-ran."

True. But then he adds,

"Also, you're pretty cute."

Ranmaru's face flushes. "Oi…"

"I'm not really kidding, but really, you're just so fun to tease. Don't you think it'll be interesting if you stay for just a little bit?" Reiji clings to his side, not unlike a needy child. Ranmaru groans.

"You and your friend show me your skills, then we'll talk," Ranmaru mutters, turning away from Reiji. If Reiji notices his heart pounding, he doesn't tease him any further, much to Ranmaru's relief. It doesn't help that Reiji's hugging his arm like a lifeline, though.

"Ahhh, I'm so, so happy. You're the kindest, handsomest stranger in the whole wide world! I gotta text Ai-ai right now! Yahoo!!" 

Ranmaru's flustered as Reiji finally gets up, tapping away at his phone. He's not sure if he'll regret getting into this, but his heart thrums with anticipation at the thought of companionship and adventure, so he slowly sinks into the fate the night set up for him. 

How eccentric.


	2. The Take Over, the Breaks Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai agrees to meet Reiji and his mysterious new band-mate over lunch; however, he's more than suspicious of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I finally figured out what I want to do, so hopefully that means I'll be updating more. It's getting serious right now but I promise this is just some... exposition for the real scene-core stuff, haha. I hope you enjoy it regardless!

"Ai-ai, I swear, we didn't hook up! It's not like that! He's really nice, I promise."

Ranmaru cracks open his eyes. It's too early. He turns his head toward the hotel's alarm clock. 

Well, it's 2PM, but still.

Reiji's hushed conversation on the phone continues, and Ranmaru can't help but to listen in. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but this was his new bandmate? Right? Did he agree to that or was it a fever dream? The things he said last night flood into his head, and he regrets it, if just a little. He's not a man to back down from his promises, though, so he swallows down the embarrassment. He shifts slightly, trying not to alert Reiji.

Reiji's back is towards him and he seems to be pleading now. "I won't take him to the house until you meet him, okay? We'll meet at a restaurant or something… Oh yeah, I owe him food… Yes, yes just grab my wallet? Okay okay okay!! Yes, thank you thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, I promise! Okay, see you in a bit! Mwah!" He kisses his phone, hangs up and immediately turns to see Ranmaru staring at him. 

"Augh! How long have you been awake?"

"You woke me up, idiot."

"Ehehe… Sorry." Reiji stretches out over the bed. "Soo, I convinced Ai-ai to let us meet up at a restaurant. I owe you food anyways, so is that okay?" 

Reluctantly, Ranmaru sits up, trying to rub the crust from his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. I'mma take a shower." He notices Reiji is giving him an odd look, not dissimilar to the one he received last night: puppy dog eyes.

"What."

"So, uhm. Do you think there's any way I can borrow another shirt and some eyeliner? I promise I'll wash and return it to you?" 

He silently gets up from the bed, trudges into the bathroom, and walks back out to chuck his makeup bag directly at Reiji. It hits his thigh.

"A true romantic," Reiji sighs.

"Shut it or I'm ditching you on the side of the road."

"Anything you say, Ran-ran."

* * *

The restaurant is near the venue they were at last night, and briefly Ranmaru remembers Reiji saying something about living ten minutes away. Reiji's picking himself over in the passenger side's mirror. 

"I didn't think about it at all. Ai-ai's totally going to think we really did hook up," Reiji groans as he tugs on the shirt he's wearing. It's one of Ranmaru's new merch t-shirts that was made by a mutual he met a few towns over; it doesn't fit quite as tight on Reiji as it does himself. 

"Why even bother worrying about it? It's your life, who cares if you slept with someone or not," Ranmaru grumbles. Traffic is terrible, as expected, but he still doesn't like it, keeping a keen eye on the road.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind if we _did_ hook up--"

"I will crash this car Reiji. I'll ram right into this truck and end it all."

"You really know how to make my heart flutter, Ran-ran." 

"You're embarrassing," Ranmaru spits out. "Anyways, unless ya got a reputation for bringing around your one-night-stands to a restaurant, I wouldn't worry about it. A regular person damn well wouldn't stick around this long."

"True enough," Reiji sighs. He tussles his hair, looking over the placement of his pink hair extensions; the green ones "clashed with the shirt". He briefly smudges the eyeliner on his waterline with his pinky finger and closes up the mirror. "It's this next turn up on your left. Should be free parking if we're lucky."

"If it's over $10 bucks you owe me that, too," Ranmaru says as he flicks his turn signal on. 

"Of course, Ran-ran. But like I said, I'm pretty lucky!"

They are. There are two parking spots left, right beside each other, directly behind the restaurant's lot. Ranmaru pretends not to notice Reiji's "I told you so" look as they stride inside. 

They're greeted by a guy that Ranmaru notices is rather short. He's at the bar counter a few paces away, sleeves rolled up and cloth and spray bottle in hand. "Yo, Reiji, you looking for Ai? He's over there in the window booth." He gestures over to the right, behind the wall partition that separates the bar from the dining area. Ranmaru notes that "Ai-Ai" is actually just "Ai". _This guy and his goddamn nicknames_.

"Thanks, Syotan!" Reiji says cheerily, waving. "I'll talk to you in a bit!" As they pass by, "Syotan" gives Ranmaru a bewildered look. He doesn't know what that means, so he just gives him a short nod and follows Reiji to the back.

"Ai-ai, we're here!"

Ai turns to look at them. Ranmaru is thrown off by how pretty he looks; bright, long teal hair up in a ponytail, and very carefully applied makeup. His stare, however, seems steely and blank, and they stand in front of him for a few tense seconds. 

"Reiji--" Ai speaks up, but Reiji cuts him off. 

"I SWEAR, I'm just borrowing his shirt, it's not like that!" 

Ai pauses, and his eyes narrow a bit. "No, not that." He unfolds his hands from the tabletop. "You didn't tell me that the person you found… is the infamous Black Orchid."

"Huh?" Reiji stares back at Ai, and then looks at Ranmaru. Ranmaru's just as confused as he is.

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Ranmaru asks defensively. He can't read Ai's expression at all; the guy's so neutral, but Reiji seems to be able to understand him well. 

"In terms of 'good' or 'bad' I suppose it's a 'good' thing. I'm just surprised Reiji had any luck picking up a well-rounded artist such as yourself… I'm definitely suspicious of the 'why' and 'how' he did."

There was barely much change to Ai's tone or face, but Ranmaru notices right away that Reiji is nervous about it. He thinks it over; Reiji did tell very personal information to a stranger. A stranger whose reputation precedes him, apparently, but a stranger nonetheless. Ranmaru doesn't like to lie about things.

"It's okay to be weary, but don't be too hard on him," Ranmaru sighs, slipping into the booth. "I'm not usually a talking person but let's figure this shit out."

Much to his surprise, Reiji slips in the booth beside him instead of Ai. The unwavering stare that they both receive over a very pregnant pause makes Ranmaru glance down at Reiji for an answer. The brunette clings to Ranmaru's arm and gives Ai what seems to be his best doe-eyed, kissy face yet. He splutters, embarrassed, about to chastise Reiji but Ai cuts to the chase.

"You didn't sleep with him. You can't fool me, Reiji. You told him about me, didn't you?"

Reiji's face goes cold and Ranmaru notices it immediately. His arms looped around Ranmaru's bicep loosen, but he doesn't completely disconnect; he favors instead to stare down at the table. Ranmaru doesn't like it.

"Yeah, he did, but he was obviously upset. You're lucky it was me, sure, but that's not…" Ranmaru vaguely tries to gesture. Ai doesn't budge. "Well, it's not something most people would believe anyways. I wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't just confirmed it. I'm not gonna do shit about it, though. What could I even do?"

"That's not the point," Ai's voice cuts in like a steely knife. "The information of my origins are highly personal and are no one else's concerns except ours. No matter how upset, this information in the wrong hands could leave me in difficult positions."

"Yeah, sure, but you should have thought of prevention methods way before anyone else got in the picture. No offense, but your friend is traumatized and it's not exactly the easiest thing to keep bottled up. Sounds like a lack of communication to me," Ranmaru spits back, irritated. He can feel Reiji's nails dig into his skin.

"H-hold on, no, it's my fault. I know I should have considered Ai's feelings more--"

"Bullshit," Ranmaru growls and pushes Reiji's hand away. "He should be considering your feelings as well. He can't make big decisions like starting a band without considering that you're the only other person having to keep his burdens." He glares at Ai, who hasn't moved an inch. 

"You're responsible for yourself and Reiji is responsible for himself, but it's an agreement and partnership to help each other. If you both can't communicate on your own, how the hell do you expect to have bandmates that will actually have your back? You want friends that don't know the bond you two share? You expect people to just come in and accept that one friend doesn't want the other emotionally unstable one to talk? Give me a break. People won't think you're a robot, people will think you're abusive. You're choosing the wrong things to be quiet about."

Finally, he sees Ai's unnatural stare break into recognizable anger. "I don't care _who_ you think you are, but you don't know me. You don't know who Reiji and I are. I won't sit here and let you say that you do."

Ranmaru's scoffs. He's almost amused, but it's more annoying than anything. "Yeah, sure. I may have only known this kid one day but actions speak louder than words ever will. If you don't want to admit you have fucking issues, that's on you."

"Laughable coming from a guy whose previous bands fell apart. How many years has it been, and you still haven't even played main stage in your own gig? Might wanna reassess who has _problems_."

Ranmaru's palm hits the table. "What the fuck did you say to me? I'm sure as hell a lot farther than _you_ , you fucking emotionless piece of shit." Something in his brain feels like it just snapped in two; his vision tunnels and all he can focus on is the _robot_ in front of him that's done nothing more than furrow it's brow. 

Ai doesn't even flinch. "Just giving you the same medicine. You think you know my life, I'm correct to presume in yours."

"What I went through and what I decide to do with my life has nothing to do with you taking advantage of your so-called 'friend' to start a band."

"Then why are you even involved? Why won't you bare the same burdens you want me to if you want to be a part of this so badly? You should just leave." 

Ranmaru can feel the pressure in his jaw from grinding his teeth too hard. "I can _bare_ all I want from my life but it won't change you being a fucking asshole to Reiji. But you know what? Fuck it? Reiji, get the fuck out of the seat. I'm leaving." Ranmaru shoves Reiji's arm, hard.

Reiji grunts and almost falls out of the seat, but he tightens his grip on Ranmaru's bicep. "Wait, please wait--" he pleads, but Ranmaru's trying to twist out of his grasp. 

"No, fuck you. Fuck this guy," Ranmaru seethes, refusing to turn towards the unenmpathetic _asshole_ hunk of metal Reiji calls a "friend". Suddenly, though, Reiji's hand clenches as hard as it can into the pale skin of Ranmaru's arm, nails and all, and forces him back into the corner of the booth with a force so strong that Ranmaru _yelps._

The brunette has a fierce, dead-set look in his eyes and Ranmaru thinks this is the first time he's ever seen anyone look this determined in his life. He stills himself, feeling the sting of what has to be cuts on his arm, and lets silence wash over them. When he warily sneaks a glance at Ai from the corner of his eye, he notices a face full of emotion. A shared look of shock seems to be settled on both their faces.

Before Reiji can speak up, the short guy from before sneaks up from behind the booth. "Hey, guys. I… don't know what's going on, but you're uh. Disturbing the other customers. I'd suggest going outside or not having your discussion… here. Plus, uh. Black Orchid. Sir. You're causing quite a stir with some of our customers, you've got a bit of a… crowd." 

All three turn to see not only several tables of people looking towards them, but at least a dozen in a huddle standing up as well, looking equally as shocked as Ranmaru feels right now.

Well, shit. 

Reiji takes the initiative. He pulls Ranmaru by his arm and beelines out the front door, heading towards the parking lot. Ranmaru tries to twist in Reiji's grasp to look behind him; Ai is following close behind.

When Reiji seems to deem it a safe distance away, he finally let's go of Ranmaru's arm. It stings, and he looks at it to assess the damage. Crescent-shaped cuts line his bicep, dark red, one or two broken through skin. He hisses, pressing a palm over them to alleviate the bleeding.

Ai stands not too far behind, an awkward distance to fit the silence they've found themselves in. Ranmaru's still a bit angry, but he's still plagued with a feeling of shock that leaves him speechless.

Reiji reaches into his pocket for the handkerchief Ranmaru gave him last night, and gingerly holds it out him. "Sorry, Ran-ran. Ai-ai… This is my fault…"

Ranmaru takes the handkerchief and ties it around his arm. He slumps against the car door. Reiji continues to talk.

"I should be more honest with you, Ai-ai. I felt… lost. But more than anything, I just wanted you to be you. It's hard dealing with that."

Ranmaru glances to Ai finally, who looks like he's in pain, face contorted in a grimace. Ranmaru doesn't know what Reiji's talking about at all.

"I'm supposed to be your friend. I need it to be normal. I need to be the way that it was…"

"But you aren't Aine."

Ai falls silent again. His face is so hurt, so lost. Ranmaru tries desperately to understand.

"And that's okay. You're Ai, and you're my friend. I just wish we were more honest with that."

Ai is trembling. "Part of me is still _him_ … I've become aware that I am separate but for your sake, I…"

"I'm sure Aine understands. He didn't ask for this, and neither did you. No matter what, you are both my friends. You have your own dreams and ambitions… I want you to be more honest with that. I know it's hard to let go… but I've moved on. I know Aine feels the same."

Ranmaru watches as Ai snaps and breaks down completely. He has no idea how complex Ai is, as a person, who "Aine" is, but seeing him cry shakes him up a bit. 

He really must be becoming weak.

Before anyone can say anything else, however, the light fades from Ai's eyes, blinking out slowly, as his body drops to his knees. Ranmaru jolts from the car to catch him, but he's a lot heavier than he imagined. He finds himself wincing and placing him gently on the ground instead.

Reiji is wiping away tears, shaking, eyes wide before his knees buckle as well. "Fuck. He'll be okay, I think he… Uh, I don't know. I don't know what…" 

Ranmaru tries to feel for a pulse, neck and wrists. Nothing. Barely any warmth radiates from him at all; teal eyes that have gone dark stare back at him. He gently wipes a hand over them to shut them. 

Reiji takes a couple of deep breaths. "We need to take him home. Call a doctor." He sounds dazed and Ranmaru feels just as lost as Reiji sounds. It takes what feels like forever for anyone to move.

Ranmaru hefts Ai up with his uninjured arm, gesturing Reiji to take his other arm. With some mild trouble, they sit him up in the back of Ranmaru's car. It feels a bit silly buckling him in, but they do anyway.

They settle themselves into the front seats awkwardly. After Reiji texts Ranmaru his address, they pull out of the parking lot, careful to check on Ai in the rearview mirror. Ranmaru clears his throat; for once in his life, this series of uncomfortable silences has left him feeling antsy.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you at the restaurant… I wasn't… I couldn't control my anger. Sorry."

"It's fine," Reiji says softly. After a pause, he adds, "Thank you for standing up for me. I don't know why you did but it gave me the courage to face my problems. So thanks."

Ranmaru clenches the wheel. "To be honest, I'm still a bit angry. But I need to apologize to Ai anyways. I feel… gross. Are you sure he's going to be okay?" He checks his rearview again instinctively; from an outside perspective, Ai just looks like he's fallen asleep. 

Reiji lets out a breath, preparing himself for his next thought. He's obviously hesitant about the answer. "He… is just unconscious, I think… I hope. But I think... Aine erased his existence from Ai's body." Reiji laughs weakly. "Ah, I know I've said I've moved on but it's so. Surreal. I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if Ai will wake back up normally."

"Honestly? I have no clue what that means. But there _is_ a doctor or someone we can take him to, right? That's better than waiting it out."

"Yeah. I have to contact his parents. They… don't like me much." Reiji fidgets with his hands.

"Oh. Well, we'll go to your place and plug him up or whatever first and see how it goes."

Reiji laughs; it's forced, but it's there. "He doesn't really have a plug or anything, but yeah. It'll… be okay."

After a short, silent ride (save for the GPS), Ranmaru turns into the apartment complex. It's nothing too fancy, but it looks nice and must be, being this close to town. Reiji directs him to the C building, and they get the closest parking spot they can. 

"Lucky for us, we live on the bottom floor," Reiji says. He hops out of the car and goes to the back, wasting no time in hoisting Ai up. He whispers softly, as if speaking to Ai, close to his ear. "You made sure of it. I would have forgotten but you… wanted somewhere we could practice. I'm grateful."

Ranmaru stays quiet, unable to help the feeling of sadness he senses and helps them both inside.

When Reiji unlocks the door, the smell of a nice air freshener gusts out the door. It's a homely, two bedroom apartment with a decently sized living area; bigger than anything Ranmaru's had for himself. He eyes the decorations and he guesses which ones are Reiji's choice; just a hunch, but the personality of the two is telling.

"Let's sit him on the couch for a bit. I'll go prepare his room so when the doctor comes… Yeah." As they sit him down on the couch, Reiji pauses again, pale and unsure. "Can you… come with me actually? I'm just. Scared. Scared I'm going to cry, I mean."

He can't say no to that.

Ai's room is neat, organized and decorated in black and lavender. In the corner by the closet is a desk; he has a picture frame of him and Reiji next to what looks to be some band, and next to it is an open music notebook. Reiji gazes at them for a moment, running his fingertips over the notebook before snapping out of it and reaching into the desk drawer instead.

After some digging, he procures a laminated card from the very back of the drawer and flips it over in his hands a couple of times. 

"This… isn't going to be good," Reiji exhales, an attempt at nervous laughter. His fingers won't stop picking at the edges of the laminate. Ranmaru doesn't know what to say, but he tries this time.

"I'd call but I'm just a stranger. Maybe… Lie? Say he just needs a check up," Ranmaru suggests. Reiji shrugs.

"Then why would I be calling for him?"

"Say he's puking and has a fever."

"I… guess I could." Reiji doesn't look up from the card. 

Ranmaru doesn't know what else to say. "I'll be here. I'm not leaving." He gently places his hand on Reiji's shoulder. There's some sniffling and a muffled sob, but Ranmaru doesn't see Reiji's face. He's shaking like a leaf and under his breath he just whispers, "thank you, thank you" over and over again. 

It was at this moment that Ranmaru realized there wasn't any turning back now. With the promises made, he would be here to carry them out, for both of these people's sake. Even if the band didn't work out, he was intertwined with both of them now, their secret, their lives. Any other day Ranmaru may have tried to escape that fate; he'd run away and brashly deny it. But no. Turning soft or not, he realized he was getting older; thinking of the fragility of life and the shell of Ai lying on the couch, he rubbed Reiji's shoulder and stayed put. 


End file.
